Warriors: Prophecy From Afar
by lulu14102234
Summary: A young kit has been abandoned by her mother. Taken in by a new clan, will she end up being the savior or the destroyer of her new home?
1. Prologue

Prologue

I lay down in the frozen snow. It was getting colder every second and I wanted nothing more than to be found and brought back to someplace warm. I tried to stand but only succeeded in falling deeper into the snow. I had to get out of here.

I called helplessly out into the dense mass of pines. I did not want to die. Not here, not now.

Pricking my ears, I thought I could make out a sound but wasn't sure. Was it my imagination or did I hear something? I called again into the darkness, hoping that whoever was out there would find me.

The sound came again, this time closer. I took a deep breath, making my white fur ripple slightly. With the last of my fading strength I called out with all my might, praying that whoever was out there would help.

My eyes started to sluggishly close. This was it, whatever I had heard wasn't coming to help. In some ways I thought it would be good to die like this, without having to worry about leaving anyone alone. I smiled a little bit, perhaps out of delusion, and decided it would be okay to give up my life.

Just as I was about to fade away into the darkness, I heard paw steps. Reluctantly I opened my eyes a little. The small movement made my whole body shudder, and it took all of my will power to keep them open long enough to see a quick flash of red amongst the white background before fading slowly back into the black nothingness.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I stood proudly beside Mintblossom, my fur rippling with excitement. Mintblossom was the queen that had generously taken care of me after I had been found in the woods by Redflame. Many moons had passed and I had almost completely forgotten the memory. The only thing that reminded me of my false heritage was the look that some of the cats gave me. The look was one of pure disgust, as though they couldn't believe that Rainstar had allowed me to stay in the clan. Sometimes I heard them talking about how little prey there was and how I would eat the precious morsels and be able to provide none.

I shook my head. Now wasn't the time to be thinking about that. I was about to be apprenticed to a warrior! I steadied my gaze and sat up straight, hoping that I appeared to be taller and more able to hunt than I really was.

Rainstar jumped onto High Rock, his blue fur making it almost impossible to see him. "Snowkit," he started, "you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Snowpaw. Your mentor will be Nightfeather. I hope Nightfeather will pass down all she knows to you.

"Nightfeather, please step forward." Nightfeather's black pelt moved slowly throughout the crowd of gathered cats. "Nightfeather, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Fallenleaf, and you have shown yourself to be brave and loyal. You will be the mentor of Snowpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Snowpaw." Slowly I touched noses with Nightfeather. I then looked out into the crowd and watched as the cats who had gathered called out my new name, some more enthusiastic than others.

I looked quizzically up at Nightfeather and asked, "What are we going to do for my first day of training?"

She let out an amused purr. "A little impatient, aren't you?" I looked at my paws, feeling my cheeks heat up with embarrassment. "I'm kidding." Nightfeather added with a gentle lick across my head. "I too was like that when I was first apprenticed."

I looked up at Nightfeather, surprised that she had ever been anything but the calm, quiet cat she was today.

"Don't act so surprised. Almost every apprentice is like that when they first get a mentor." Nightfeather got up and started to walk towards the gorse tunnel, weaving her way through the crowd of dispersing cats. "How about I start with showing you how to hunt? It'll be important for you to know how to catch food." She turned around and without waiting for an answer took off.

I hesitated a moment before running after her skinny black silhouette. This would be my first time out in the forest as a clan cat!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Nightfeather crouched low to the ground, carefully watching a plump rabbit that was nibbling on a small patch of grass. In a flash she jumped on the rabbit and with a swift strike of her claws, killed the prey. I stared at her in awe. It was my first time seeing a cat kill prey and it looked as though it were something like an intricate game. The rabbit made the first move, quietly slipping past the cover of undergrowth. Then, it seemed to check for any noise or smell of a predator. Once the rabbit was sure it was clear, it let its guard down, making Nightfeather able to play. Nightfeather crept slowly forward, staying low to the ground and swishing her tail slowly over the ground to imitate the wind. As soon as she was sure the prey had its guard down she pounced, using her sharp claws to kill the prey and end the game.

"Did you get that?" Nightfeather asked, bowing her head to pick up the fallen rabbit.

"I think so," I said trying my best to focus on the way Nightfeather had moved and breathed as she stalked the rabbit.

"Why don't you try? There's a faint scent of another rabbit on the wind. I want you to track it down and kill it. Another one of these will be enough to feed more than half the clan!" She took a step back, allowing me to take the lead.

I took a quick sniff, pinpointing exactly where the prey would be. The scent was coming strongest from the right. I stole a quick glance at my mentor, making sure I was correct in determining where the scent was. Her face portrayed no emotion, as though she knew I would look to her for answers.

I took off; placing my paws carefully on the leaf-covered ground to be sure I made little noise.

I stopped to a crouch before I came too close to the rabbit, swaying my body ever so slightly. I came as close as I dared to the white prey, waiting for it to let it's guard down and start nibbling on grass. It took a few minutes but the rabbit finally lowered its head and chewed the green grass. I waited a second longer, making sure I was down wind, and then I coiled up on my hind legs and sprang forward towards the rabbit. I jumped on the prey, feeling its weak body squirm underneath the pressure of my paws. With a quick flick of my claws I slit the rabbit's throat, making warm, crimson liquid ooze slowly onto the clean, white fur of the rabbit.

I enthusiastically picked the fallen rabbit up and showed it off to Nightfeather. "Great job, I don't think that even I could do better!" she purred, stepping forward to sniff my catch. "You must be hungry, having the smell of a fresh rabbit filling your nose and all. How about we go back and give this guy to the queens."

"Okay!" I mumbled through my mouth full of fur.

We ran towards the spot where Nightfeather had buried her rabbit, making sure that no other creature had disturbed it while we were gone. Then we raced towards camp, completely ignoring how much noise we made.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I walked over to the den that the queens shared. When I walked in they purred and asked if Nightfeather had asked me to bring them her catch. I shook my head as I dropped the white food between Duskstripe and Blueshine. "I caught this one myself." A surprised look crossed between the two felines, but they said nothing.

When I had gotten out back out into the bright sunlight I was met by two other apprentices, Sprucepaw and Briarpaw. "Look who's back already!" Briarpaw said. "Bet you had to come back early. After all, a cat not from a clan would never be able to run through the whole territory in one day." Both Sprucepaw and Briarpaw laughed at this, like they thought they had said something funny.

"Yes, well unlike some apprentices I was actually able to catch something on my first day out." I smirked when I saw the look of disbelief come across their faces.

Briarpaw recovered quicker than Sprucepaw and retorted, "at least we don't lie at catching prey!" The older apprentice obviously didn't believe that I could catch a rabbit.

"You would think that cats older than me would be able to tell lies from truth." I started before adding, "Either way it doesn't matter, I have stuff to do and it doesn't involve you, so I will be leaving now." With that I turned around and left, heading to find Nightfeather to see if she had any jobs for me to do.

**Sorry the chapter is so short! I just really didn't know what else to put. Sorry for not actually doing anything for awhile but I will do my best not to do it ever again! **


End file.
